Vehicle steering systems of a so-called steer-by-wire type in which steering members and steering mechanisms are not mechanically connected to each other have been known as vehicle steering systems such as automobiles.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-225733, for example, discloses a steer-by-wire type vehicle steering system including a transmitting mechanism arranged between a steering member and a steering mechanism and a clutch capable of mechanically connecting the steering member and the steering mechanism through the transmitting mechanism. In the vehicle steering system, the steering member and the steering mechanism are mechanically connected to each other when an abnormality occurs in the steering mechanism, for example.